


Happy Birthday Molly

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: molly stories [4]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is celebrating her sixteenth birthday with her family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Molly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. The only things I own are the names of Molly's three friends, the name of Annie’s sister’s store Ray’s nephew Nick and the name I gave Gene’s mother. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I also don’t own Wii Nintendo does. And I don’t own Facebook Mark Zuckerberg does.

Happy Birthday Molly  
Molly is celebrating her sixteenth birthday with her family and friends. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. The only things I own are the names of Molly's three friends, the name of Annie’s sister’s store Ray’s nephew Nick and the name I gave Gene’s mother. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I also don’t own Wii Nintendo does. And I don’t own Facebook Mark Zuckerberg does.  
Molly awoke to the smell of all of her favorite foods cooking. She got out of bed and got dressing gown on and headed down stairs. When she got to the dining room she was met with the site of the table all made up with the nice dishes and a banner that said Happy Birthday Molly and her mum, dad and baby brother sitting at the table smiling at her.   
“Happy Birthday Molls” said Gene and Alex ash they got to give her a hug.  
“Happy Birthday Molly” said Gene Jr as he climbed down from his booster seat to hug her legs.  
“Thanks you guys” said Molly with a smile.  
Molly sat down and watched Alex and Gene go into the kitchen and bring all of her favorite foods. Once the food was brought out molly helped herself to a little bit of everything. After she had breakfast Molly helped her mum clear the table.  
“Molls you don’t have to help me it is your birthday after all” said Alex  
“I know but I want to help you” said Molly.  
After they had the table cleared and the dishes in the dish washer Molly went up to her to relax and play her computer before getting ready for her birthday party. Three hours later Molly had put on her favorite outfit and head down stairs to met her family and friends who were coming to her birthday. The first ones to arrive were Sam and Annie then Ray Maya and Nick. Next were Chris and Shaz then Evan and her Grandma Kathleen. And finally the last ones to show up were her three friends Kimberly Katherine and Sarah. After everyone arrived Alex sat out food and drinks for everyone to enjoy. Molly Nick and her friends went into the den to hang out. All five sat and talk about summer and what they wanted to do for fun during it.   
An hour later Alex called Molly into the dunning room  
“Ok Molls it is time for your cake” said Alex as she place the cake on the table.   
Molly came in and sat at the table as Gene lit the candles. Everyone sang happy birthday to her when they were done she blow out the candles. Once the candles were out Alex cut the cake and Gene dished out the ice cream. Molly was severed first as it was her birthday.   
After everyone had their cake and ice cream they all went into the living room so Molly could open her presents. From her mum and dad she got three new outfits, two DVDs two CDs and some new bath and beauty products from crescent moon beauty and bath store which was also the name of her day spa.   
A gift certificate from Sam and Annie for the crescent moon day spa for the same package that Molly and Alex had gotten two months earlier that include a Seaweed Facial, full Manicure, full Pedicure, Hair Shaping and Style. And it finished with a Flash Make-up application. The flash make-up application will let Alex and Molly create their own make-up style with an expert's step-by-step instruction. And a very nice lunch of a soup and salad bar with different sandwiches to. And since it was Molly’s birthday gift Serena include a stone massage for one hour. That would use hot/cool stones for deep penetration into muscle tissue and joints, releasing tension and stress and also include was a full body wrap.   
From Ray and Maya she got a gift card from the mall that she could use in any store that she wanted to or she could use it online. From Chris and Shaz she got two new Wii games. From Nick she got a very pretty necklace with her birthstone in it that her friends and family thought was pretty. From her grandma Kathleen she got Victorian style ring that she found at an Antique shop. From Evan she got a portable DVD player and from Kimberly Katherine and Sarah she got gift cards to her three favorites stores in the mall.   
“Thanks everyone for the great gifts” said Molly   
“Your welcome Molls” said Alex as she hugged her daughter who she was glad that she was able to be there for her milestone birthday.  
“Molly you should wear both your necklace and ring on the first day school” said Kimberly.   
“And one of your new outfits” said Sarah.  
“And your new make-up” said Katherine.  
“Well I hope you do all three but tonight because I got us a table at luigi’s” said Nick.  
“Really” asked Molly.  
“Yes” said Nick.  
“Oh you’re so sweet Nick” said Molly as she kissed him and ran up the stairs carrying her new stuff with her three friends and Alex and the rest of the women fallowing her.   
Nick was all red faced from the kiss that he did not see Gene next to him.  
“You do know to have her at eleven o’clock sharp and treat her good cause if you don’t there will be a nice cell waiting come tomorrow” said Gene.  
“Yes sir she will be home at eleven o’clock at the dot” said Nick with fear in his eyes of being put in a cell that he knows would smell bad.   
Up in Molly’s room her friends and Mum were helping her get ready for her birthday date with Nick. When they were done Molly looked in the mirror at the job they did.  
“Wow you guys did a great job” said Molly.  
“You look very beautiful Molls” said Alex with tears in her eyes.  
“Don’t cry mum” said Molly  
“I can’t help it my little girl is all grown up “said Alex.  
“Yes but you have been here they whole time Mum” said Molly.  
“Molly you must let us know how your date with Nick goes tonight on FaceBook” said Sarah.  
A few minutes later Molly comes down the stairs and meets Nick at the door. Everyone leaves and wishes Molly a happy birthday as the go out the door. After Sam and Annie leave Molly and Nick head out the door to Nick’s car both get in and leave. Later at Luigi’s Luigi is making sure they have a good time and wishes Molly a very happy birthday. After they were done eating and talking, they leave Luigi’s and head to the movies. After they watch the movie of Molly’s choice Nick drives her home getting her there five minutes to eleven. Nick walks her up to the door and kisses her good night. Molly walks into the house and into the living room and sees her mum and dad watching the tally. Both look up when they hear her walk in.  
“Did you have a good time Molls” asked Alex.  
“Yes I did we had a great time a luigi’s” said Molly with a smile.  
“Good that means Nick can rest easy tonight without the fear of a cell” said Gene.  
“Dad that is not nice” said Molly.  
“Yes Gene you can’t keep scaring him like that” said Alex.  
Hey I just want to make sure he behaves himself said Gene.  
Molly sat and talked with her mum and dad for a little while then went up to her room. To get on FaceBook to let her three friends know how her date with Nick went. When she logged on she saw that all three were still on waiting for her. She got on chat and told them want happen and what fun she had. The four talk for an hour before Molly got off and got ready for bed.  
The end


End file.
